modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6341
12 czerwca 2012 40px 5 maja 2016 40px 8 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich Clyde KaplanSceny we Włoszech |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6340. « 6341. » 6342. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W obiekcie La Masseria San Domenico we Włoszech, Steffy z przerażeniem obserwuje całujących się Hope i Liama. Pojawiają się przy niej Brooke oraz Ridge, który pyta córkę, jak się czuje. Steffy zapewnia, że ma się dobrze, ale odmawia spaceru z nimi. Na pokładzie odrzutowca Spencera, Alison oferuje Billowi oraz Deaconowi napoje. Spencer sugeruje, by ich towarzyszowi podać coś mocniejszego, ale Deacon oznajmia, że nie pije alkoholu. Zastanawia się, na czym będzie polegało jego zadanie. Alison słucha, jak Bill wyjawia Sharpe'owi, że zamierza zapobiec uroczystości ślubnej, a Deacon nie powinien rujnować tego planu, ponieważ poniesie tego srogie konsekwencje. Ojciec Hope zastanawia się, czy Bill grozi mu śmiercią, ale Bill tłumaczy, że w tej chwili jest "kochankiem", a nie zabójcą, po czym daje Deaconowi mu kolejne ostrzeżenie. Ponownie we Włoszech, Liam i Hope przebywają we apartamencie młodego Spencera, gdzie córka Brooke dziękuje ukochanemu za jego cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość, jeśli chodzi o jej pojawianie się i znikanie z jego domu. Dziewczyna jest podekscytowana myślą, że niebawem stanie się panią Spencer. Para kieruje się na zewnątrz, gdzie z daleka ponownie obserwuje ich Steffy. Kobieta wspomina dawne czasy u boku Liama, a następnie odchodzi z płaczem. Brooke i Ridge osiedlają się w swoim pokoju. Logan nie może się doczekać kompletnego odkrycia miejsca, w którym są, po czym oboje z Ridge'em flirtują ze sobą. Para rozmawia o tym, dlaczego Brooke wybrała tę lokalizację. Ridge mówi ukochanej o gajach oliwnych, a Brooke nie może nacieszyć się panującym tam romantyzmem. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się Steffy, Brooke stwierdza, że jej obecność na ślubie wiele znaczy dla Hope. Ridge nie uważa jednak, że to łatwe dla jego córki. Logan zapewnia, że jeśli Forresterówna będzie potrzebowała pomocy, będzie wiedziała, gdzie znaleźć ojca. Następnie oboje z Ridge'em flirtują ze sobą ponownie. Liam i Hope wracają do pokoju Spencera, gdzie Loganówna mówi mu, że wszystko, co przeszkadzało jej w Los Angeles, już nie istnieje. Syn Billa uważa, że może ona liczyć na Ridge'a, jeśli chodzi o poprowadzenie do ołtarza. Hope wychodzi na basen, gdzie rozmawia z hostessą o imieniu Genny na temat zawarcia małżeństwa w miejscowości Polignano a Mare pod przewodnictwem ojca Fontany z Sant'Antonio in Alberobello. Wkrótce przybywa Steffy, a Loganówna przedstawia ją jako swoją przyrodnią siostrę. Genny sądzi, że brunetka musi cieszyć się szczęściem swojej siostry. Po odejściu hostessy, córka Ridge'a, wyznaje Loganównie, iż czuje, że nie pasuje do tej atmosfery i nie może sobie z tym poradzić. Hope jednak namawia ją do pozostania, ale Steffy uważa, że to dla niej dziwne i zbyt trudne. Gdy odchodzi, zauważa jadący samochód, po czym udaje się do niego z pytaniem o podwiezienie na lotnisko. "Nigdzie nie wyjedziesz", mówi do niej wyłaniający się zza szyby Bill. Bill, Alison i Deacon docierają do Włoch, zatrzymując się w budynku, gdzie ten ostatni ma przebywać. Sharpe uważa, że zamienił jedną celę więzienną na inną po tym, jak Bill powiedział, że nie może opuszczać miejsca swojego pobytu. Mężczyzna żąda od Spencera, aby powiedział mu dokładnie, co ma zrobić swojej córce, bo nie chce zniszczyć jej życia. Bill jednak zapewnia go, że może uratować ją od bólu. Deacon szydzi z wymówek Billa, który z kolei grozi mu odesłaniem go do więzienia, jeśli nie wywiąże się ze swojego zadania. "Zrobię to", cedzi przez zęby Deacon. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Alison Montgomery Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe Kategoria:Genny